Thorns and Roses
by lao80
Summary: Mione owns a sex shop and Snape needs leather trousers.


Thorns and Roses

The shop was huge. It didn't look this big outside. There was obviously a lot of charm work at play here. Of course he already new that. Everyone knew that. The newest shop in Diagon Alley was well known for its charms. Especially it's confidentiality charms. 'Thorns and Roses' had charms to make the customers unrecognizable to each other. It was a good thing, too. No self respecting wizard or witch would want to be known for buying any of the wares in this store.

'Thorns and Roses' had opened a few months prior on Diagon Alley's main drag. It sold everything from honey dust to floggers, from leather gear to sex swings and all that falls in between. It was amazing that the place was even able to open here and not shoved down some side street on Knockturn Alley. Knockturn Alley didn't even have a store with the same amount of variety or quality as the new 'Thorns and Roses.'

Lucius Malfoy was throwing a costume party for Halloween in a few weeks time and Severus had not found a way to weasel out of it. Finally deciding that he had no more time to put off the search of a costume, he mentioned to Lucius what he was looking for.

Lucius, in turn, had directed him to 'Thorns and Roses.' He said they that the most exceptional hand tailored leather goods. The confidentiality charm was the only thing keeping Severus from bolting down the street.

The bell on the door chimed when Severus stepped through. He flinched internally at the blasted thing drawing attention to him. Being the middle of the week he was mildly surprised to see a fair number of patrons.

He spared a quick look around and quickly approached the attendant. It's not that he minded the rows upon rows of strap-ons, vibrators, dildos and butt plugs. Some things were just better left to owl post.

He scowled at the clerk, while giving her the once over. Not someone he recognized but the red hair made him uneasy. Better safe then sorry.

"I wish to speak with your owner, immediately," Severus bit out.

"Ohh, uh uh I'm sorry sir but," he cut her off here.

"Now," he snarled.

"Yes sir, follow me."

Severus followed the attendant past the whips and different restraints to the back of the store and up some stairs. The girl knocked on a door and pushed it open.

"Go ahead and have a seat. I'll be right with you."

The sales girl turned and left while Snape took a seat. The owners back was still facing him. She was bent over slightly storing some files. She was wearing black leather knee high boots. There was a very large gap between where here boots ended and her short black skirt began. She had on a purple tank top that clung to her body. Her hair was loose and flowing down her back in cinnamon curls.

As far as Severus was concerned she could take as long as she wanted. He was quiet enjoying the view.

"What can I help you with," she said as she turned.

_Ohh crap._

"Ahhh, Professor Snape, it's so good to see you," Hermione smirked.

Severus was tense. She had really caught him off guard. He tried to regroup quickly.

"Well, the illustrious Miss Granger. Putting your talents to good use I see."

"No, I don't think you really do see, but that's fine, _sir._"

"Hmm, this would be quiet the entertaining story to tell to Minerva. Four years after graduation and the staff room is still regaled with tales of your brilliance," he taunted her.

"Oh, please do tell her sir. I'm sure she'd be enthralled with how you came about the information. Tell me, what are you doing in Thorns and Roses?"

_Damn, _she had him there. There was no way to flaunt this without explaining how he came into the information.

He huffed his reply.

"Yes, well as much as I enjoy trading barbs with you, why don't we get down to business? That is if you're done ogling my arse," Hermione smirked.

Snape's pale cheeks flushed with color and he tried to clear his throat. Hermione took pity on him and changed the subject.

"Since you asked to see me, I'm assuming you have a special order in mind, yes?"

"Indeed, Lucius Malfoy recommended you to me for some tailored clothes," his voice held a hint of gratitude for the subject change.

"Yes, what specifically were you looking for?"

"I'm being forced to attend a costume party and I'm specifically looking for leather trousers."

Hermione's eyebrows rose.

"That will be no problem at all. Let me take a few measurements from you and then I'll show you the choices."

Hermione grabbed a tape measure and measure around Snape's waist, a little lower around his arse, and the inside and outside of his legs. She made notes of the measurements in her book.

Trying to control his discomfort Snape started talking.

"So, why are you really in this line of work, Miss Granger?"

"Hermione. You can call me Hermione. I make a good amount of profit from the shop and it doesn't take up a lot of my time. It funds my private research."

"Research, and what are you researching?"

"Well, I finished University last year with a Masters in arithmancy and a minor in potions. I'm exploring the uses of arithmancy in potions," she said.

Severus was intrigued.

"There we are, all done Professor."

"Yes well one would think you could enchant the tape measure like Ollivander."

She smirked at him, "Yes, I could have."

He started studying her again. Full, pouty, bee stung lips, long feline neck and her eyes. They were sparkling with mischief.

Hermione retrieved her catalog of trousers. The book was enchanted to the customers measurements. All the pictures appeared as if someone of the same measurements were wearing the different designs.

"So, what exactly is your full costume going to be?"

"I was thinking of a devil."

Hermione grinned.

"An all black devil, no red, huh?" She laughed a little. "Why not just wear your teaching robes?"

Severus scowled at her and snapped, "Do you want my business or not, _Hermione_?"

"I'm sorry, here are the designs."

Severus let a short sigh loose. "I was at the losing end of a bet."

She smiled at him and his Slytherin apology.

"Do you have the rest of what you think you'll need for the costume?"

"I was planning on just a black shirt and to transfigure a pitchfork."

"Hmmm, well let's get you trousers out of the way and then I have some ideas."

He smirked at her innuendo.

Hermione pointed out several popular designs before flipping towards the back of the book.

"I haven't sold any of this design because most people don't have the body for it. With your height and build, I think these would be perfect."

The long slim fit design was perfect for Snape's long lean form. They were boot cut, which was perfect for Hermione's idea. The thighs and arse were snug and they were slightly low waisted.

Severus had to admit the leather did look pretty good on the dummy charm in the book.

"Alright, I'll take these trousers."

"Great. Follow me while I set that up and show you the rest of what I have in mind."

They went into a room with tons of different types of leather, suede and even rubber. Hermione set to work quickly flinging spells at a large piece of leather. Scissors started attacking the black leather immediately. Then a needle started to sew things. With that done Hermione turned back to Severus.

"Aside from black, was there a specific shirt design you were going to get?"

"I just assumed something similar to what I normally wear."

"I don't think that would look right. That would be to loose and the buttons would look funny."

Snape look horrified.

"No buttons."

Hermione snickered to herself, _he really does have a button fetish._

"Well, I have a jacket in mind to go over."

He looked slightly appeased.

"Come with me downstairs so that we can pick a shirt out."

They went down the stairs and to the clothing racks. While Hermione was searching through some black stretchy shirts Severus was looking around. The clothing racks were located next to the wall with a display of sex swings. He was a bit surprised at Hermione's products.

"Here we go. You can try a few of these."

Severus followed Hermione back up the stairs.

"I'm certainly surprised, Hermione."

Hermione frowned at him, confused.

"Surprised at what?"

"I didn't take you for a whips and chains kind of woman."

_Woman, huh?_

Hermione purred, "Well, you never know, _Severus."_

He frowned at the use of his given name without permission.

_It did sound good coming out of that mouth of hers though._

She couldn't hold in her snort of amusement.

"Hardly. Tell me, can you brew a poison to kill me?"

"Of course."

"And do you have the ingredients you need, back in your lab?"

"Yes?"

"I may sell a sex swing. I may know how to use a sex swing, but that does not mean I have one hanging in my flat getting nightly use."

"Ahhhhh."

Severus understood, however his trousers were a tad tight from the whole conversation. He only hoped that she didn't want him to try on the leather pants to soon or he would embarrass himself.

"Alright, try on these shirts."

He eyed the scraps of fabric in her hand with distaste.

"You mean to tell me that tiny bundle is more than one shirt."

"I promise the jacket will cover, but these will look best."

He took the shirts and went into the dressing room.

He tried on the different shirts and showed them to Hermione. Each was tighter then the last and each one worse, in his opinion.

_Merlin! It's like someone painted the shirt on me._

Severus came out of the dressing room with the last shirt on.

"Professor! That one is perfect."

"What happened to Severus," he quirked an eyebrow at her.

She laughed, "Severus then."

"I don't really fell comfortable wearing this."

Hermione walked over to the table where the trousers had just been finished.

"Here, go back and put these on while I go and grab the jacket."

He went back in the dressing room and changed his into the new leather trousers.

_Hmmm, not as bad as I thought it would be._

He came out of the dressing room where Hermione was waiting.

He watched as her eyes widened and she licked her lips. His mouth unconsciously mimicked the action. They stood there for a few moments before Hermione shook herself from her stupor.

"Right, here's the jacket."

She held out a long black leather coat. She helped him into it and they both turned to the mirror. It was fitted at the top and tapered at the waist where it flared out and fell around his ankles.

Severus heard Hermione mumbling something about better then Keanu Reeves, he had no idea who that was.

_Well, at least she said I was better._

He turned and walked several paces while studying the outfit in the mirror. While it didn't billow as well as his teaching robes it did make him feel more comfortable. The shirt did look better with the coat on, as well.

Severus turned to see Hermione studying him.

"Is something amiss, Miss Granger."

"There's something missing."

He turned to look in the mirror again trying to see what she was seeing. She was studying him with an intensity that made him uncomfortable. She was chewing her bottom lip and tapping her wand on her leg. Suddenly her eyes lit up.

"I've got it." She pulled a chair over and set it facing away from the mirror.

He gave her a questioning look.

"I don't want you to see until I'm finished. Have a seat."

Severus sat down in the chair and Hermione moved and stood behind him. He could feel her fingers running through his hair and he couldn't hold back a shiver. He wore his hair a bit longer since the fall of the Dark Lord. It came a bit past his shoulders. She was pulling it back towards the back of his neck and he could feel her tie something to hold the low tail in place. He could see her wand over his head and heard a whispered spell but didn't feel anything.

"All done, you can look now."

He turned back to the mirror to observe her work.

_She's right, this does complete the look. _

He laughed to himself. If the Hogwarts students saw him they'd think the actual glamour was when he didn't have pitch black horns.

He nodded his agreement with the look to her in the mirror.

"Are you allowed to wear your normal boots? I think they would finish the look nicely."

"I'm sure that would be fine."

They stood there awkwardly for a few moments before she broke the silence, yet again.

"Will you be able to charm the horns? I know you're not much into 'Foolish wand waving'."

"Yes, I think I can manage it," he responded dryly.

He went back in the dressing room and returned to his normal look. When he came back out Hermione had a bag to put his new clothes in. She added an invoice on top.

"Ginny will be able to take care of the rest down stairs. She can also floo your purchases to Hogwarts if you don't want to carry them."

_Ha, I knew that was a Weasley._

"Thank you for all of your help, Hermione."

"It was my pleasure, Severus."

"Tell me, do you have plans for Halloween?"

Hermione was pleasantly surprised.

"No, not really."

"Would you care to attend the Malfoy's with me?"

"I'd love to," she smiled at him.

He gave her a small smile and bent down to give her hand a kiss.

"I'll pick you up at 7:30, Hermione. Don't forget you costume."

She smiled as he made his way down the stairs. She was giddy. This day turned out far better then expected.

Severus made his way over to Miss Weasley to make his purchase. He had her floo his packages. He certainly didn't want to be seen walking out of this store with anything.

_Well, maybe this bet won't turn out so bad after all._

_I'm not sure if this should end here._


End file.
